


Gurjinder Singh  Sodha (Advocate) Simranpreet Dhillon ( Doctor)

by specialstud



Category: Gurjinder_Singh__Sodha_Advocate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialstud/pseuds/specialstud
Summary: Gurjinder sodha is a Renowned personality in Mohali as an advocate. Each and every person gives first preference to him because he is leading the law department. He has been working since 1991 and successfully  handling numerous legal matters for more than a decade.FamilyIn his family there are 5 members, his mother, wife, and 2 children. He always gives first preference to his family, he loves a lot to his both children usually on the vacation he tries to go with his family and his close friend Simranpreet Dhillon and his family.





	Gurjinder Singh  Sodha (Advocate) Simranpreet Dhillon ( Doctor)

Gurjinder sodha is a Renowned personality in Mohali as an advocate. Each and every person gives first preference to him because he is leading the law department. He has been working since 1991 and successfully handling numerous legal matters for more than a decade. 

**Family**

In his family there are 5 members, his mother, wife, and 2 children. He always gives first preference to his family, he loves a lot to his both children usually on the vacation he tries to go with his family and his close friend Simranpreet Dhillon and his family.


End file.
